Last Breaths
by Grape Lemonade
Summary: The last words of some of the main characters. Written in poem form. I take requests.
1. Grover

All rights go to Rick.

Grover's last words. I know there's no mention of a kid in the books, but this would be later.

Please review and share what you think.

* * *

Tell Annabeth thank you,

For going to the very end.

For being a friend and forgiving me,

When I couldn't protect her friend.

Tell Dionysus to get out,

That the camp is our home too.

That we don't just exist to serve him,

Because that message is long overdue.

Tell Juniper that I love her,

That she's perfect in every way.

Tell her that I'll never forget her,

That I'll love till the last day.

Tell my wonderful sapling,

That I'll never see born.

That his daddy loved him very much,

And that my love for him cannot be torn.

And tell Percy that he is the best friend,

I could ever wish for.

Tell him thanks for accepting me,

And for fighting beside me in life and in war.


	2. Piper

All rights still go to Rick.

**Piper**

* * *

Tell Jason that he's always been there,

That I'm nothing when we're apart.

Tell him that he _is_ good enough,

And he's superman in my heart.

Tell my dad I love him,

That I'm proud to hear his name,

That I was just a mixed up kid,

But I never ever felt shame.

Tell Annabeth she's stong,

She's clever and unstoppable.

Tell her it's okay to give in and be weak,

That living is still possible.

Tell Leo that I'll miss his jokes,

That always lightened up the ship.

Tell him he's wrong to feel a seventh wheel,

And that he's the captain of his battleship.

Tell Calypso to treat him right,

He isn't as strong as he appears.

Tell her to love him like he deserves to be loved,

And that he's far too good at hiding his fears.


	3. Frank

Belongs to Uncle Rick.

**Frank**

* * *

Tell Hazel that I love her,

Tell her she's perfect in every way,

Tell her she shouldn't be ashamed of her gift,

And that I'm proud to die so she's okay.

Tell Nico I'd be proud to call him a brother,

That I felt safer when fighting next to him.

Tell him to look after Hazel, when she's mourning me,

Don't let her shed a tear.

Tell Percy I didn't get to know him for long,

But I'd never change what we had.

You've changed my life in so many ways,

And for that I'll always be glad.

Ask my dad if he's proud,

That I died a hero's death.

Ask him if this is the plan,

How I should breathe my last breath.

Tell Leo I don't hate him,

He shouldn't blame himself.

If I'd lived a bit longer,

I might have been friends with the hyperactive elf.


	4. Hazel

I don't own these people.

Thank you so much to everyone who followed or favourited.

By the way, I'm british, so I spell everything the british way.

**Hazel**

Tell Frank that's he's my hero,

That I love him with all my heart.

Tell him he's smart and kind and strong,

And I don't know where to start.

Tell Leo he is a friend,

But we could never be.

Tell him I'm glad he found a love,

And that I hope that he's happy.

Tell Piper she's a good friend,

That's she better than she thinks.

Tell her to look after Frank,

When I am no longer aboard.

Say to Jason that I'm sorry,

For ever doubting you.

Tell him that he deserves Pipes,

And that he really pulled through.

Tell Percy Jackson that I'm proud,

To call him a friend.

Tell him he's a hero,

Until the very end.


	5. Leo

Uncle Rick owns these people.

**Leo**

* * *

Tell my dad I understand,

Why he couldn't always be there for me.

Tell him thanks for leading me,

To a whole new family.

Tell Coach Hedge I'm not all that sorry,

For all the pranks I threw.

But tell him that he is a good protector,

Because some praise is due.

Tell Frank I'm sorry for all the jokes,

And trying to take his girl.

When she's with him she changes,

Shining like a pearl.

Tell Piper she was so much more,

Than a pretty face to me.

And that she was like a sister,

When I most needed a family.

Tell Nyssa thank you for the welcome,

For giving me a home.

Say that I'm so grateful,

For the love that she has shown.

Tell Jason that he might not remember,

All the memories we made.

Tell him he should be proud,

Of the part that he played.

Tell Calypso not to mourn me,

And the future we could of had.

Tell her that I love her,

And tell her not to feel sad.


	6. Tyson

I own no characters.

**Tyson**

* * *

Tell Daddy that I love,

Working with him now.

And I like all the other cyclopses,

And Bessie the sea-cow.

Tell Annabeth she is very nice,

And I'm glad she is happy.

Tell Chiron that I'm very glad,

Now I'm here with daddy.

Tell Ella that's she's very clever,

Too clever for me.

Say that she's a pretty birdie,

And I hope that she is happy.

Tell Mrs O'Leary that I'll miss her,

But maybe I'll see her soon.

Say the doggy treats are in the top draw,

And if she's lonely she's always got the moon.

Tell Percy he's the best big brother,

And that I love him really a lot.

Tell him he saved me from bad bad monsters,

And for you brother, I'm proud to take the shot.


	7. Sally

Dear Poseidon, watch over my son,

Protect him from harm and pain.

I'm trusting you, be there for him,

But I know that is familiar terrain.

And Paul I do love you,

The man I've been waiting for.

I hoped I would die beside you,

But that dream is no more.

Gabe you're a bastard,

I hope Tartarus is your home.

You deserve an eternity of suffering,

As a garden gnome.

Annabeth darling,

You're my daughter too.

Look after my son,

When he needs you.

Percy no words can describe,

How much I love you.

Just carry on being a hero,

And don't do what I wouldn't do.


	8. Percy

**This has been asked for quite a lot in the reviews, so here you are. I hope I can do the character justice.**

**Please comment the names of anyone you want me to write for, I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: sadly not my characters.**

Mum you've always been there,

Through good and through bad.

Please don't cry and mourn for me,

I'd hate it if you were too sad.

Paul look after my mother,

Make sure to dry her eyes.

Try to make her smile again,

When her stupid son goes and dies.

Poseidon thanks for being,

A real dad when I needed you.

Through too many wars and too much pain,

When I was feeling dark and blue.

G-man what can I possibly say,

To a lifelong best mate.

I wish I could have been there,

To be your best man on you're wedding date.

Dear future boy or girl,

Who I'll never get to see.

Remember your dumb old dad,

And how you mean the world to me.

Annabeth it's only fair,

That I take a knife for you.

You'll always be my Wise Girl,

After all that we've been through.


	9. Nico

**I don't own these characters.**

Hazel you're my sister,

Don't let anybody treat you wrong.

Although I am no longer around,

I need you to stay strong.

Frank look after Hazel,

Always treat her right.

She deserves all the world,

As she fights the good fight.

Hades what can I say?

You're not known for having feelings.

But maybe you'll feel something,

When I become one one of the ghostly beings.

Annabeth look after Percy,

He's more vulnerable that you think.

Don't call him dumb because he might start to agree,

And his smile might start to shrink.

Percy… screw it, I love you,

I have done for quite a while.

And I'd never thought to say it,

But seeing you happy makes it more than worthwhile.

Bianca not a day has passed,

That I have not thought of your sacrifice.

But as I slip into the void,

I will finally take your advice.


	10. Hera

**Just imagine that gods could die for a second, and then read this. **

**I don't own these people.**

Zeus you say often that I am insane,

But with your mad affairs and wrong decisions,

With your lying and stealing and fits of rage,

There's bound to be collisions.

Hephaestos I guess I'm sorry,

For not accepting you.

For although you are not perfect,

You're the only god that is true.

Ares, don't start too many wars when I'm gone,

Please don't leave destruction in your path.

Don't repeat my mistakes,

Although you've inherited your father's wrath.

Percy and Annabeth I've seen you grow,

Year after year, day after day.

Bit although you've saved us so many times,

I only ever caused you dismay.

Dear the rest of the seven,

Carry out my plan and do it well.

Don't think you're better than the queen of the gods,

Or I will make sure you go to Hell.


	11. Zoë Nightshade

**Rights go to Rick.**

**Goddess of Fangirls asked for Zoë, so here is Zoë.**

**Zoë Nightshade**

Hercules thy art a pig,

Who truly abused my trust.

You took my innocence when you left,

And I hope you rot into dust.

To thy hunters, been through good and bad.

You will always be my family.

Through wars and battles and deaths and life,

You've always been next to me.

Thalia swear, that you will do the hunt proud,

That you would rather die than fail them.

Promise to protect them, through everything that comes,

And don't do as I did, and let yourself condemn.

To Percy who let me believe,

That all male heroes art not bad.

Promise me you'll never change,

For I have fond memories of the times we had.

And to my lady Artemis, without you I'm nothing,

I promise to protect you, when I am among the stars.

And don't let my death and sacrifice,

Leave you with yet more scars.


	12. Annabeth

**I own no characters.**

**Please review, I love constructive criticism.**

**I'm so sorry I've been away. I have no excuse.**

**Annabeth Chase**

Dad, I know you tried,

And I guess you really did love me.

Tell the boys I love them,

And I'm proud to call them my family.

Luke I hope I'm going to join you,

If Elysium is where I'm set,

I forgave you long ago,

And for your sacrifice the world is in debt.

I know that with the hunters,

Is truly your rightful place,

You've been an amazing best friend,

So thank you, Thalia Grace.

Helen, look after my dad,

Don't let him feel guilt,

I doubt I could completely forgive you,

After all the walls that I built.

Grover when I first met you,

I was young, scared and afraid.

But I never truly blamed you,

So thank you for the part that you played.

Sally you're the closest thing I have,

To a loving mother.

Thank you for accepting me,

I've never met anyone tougher.

Percy what can I say?

Other than you're my best friend.

And I knew from the moment I saw you,

I'd love you until the end.


	13. Reyna

I suddenly remembered that I hadn't done a Reyna, so I just had to. I'm considering starting this up again, so please leave a comment if you would like me to or have a request.

I do not own these characters.

**Reyna**

Hylla, you're the best big sister,

That I could ever hope for.

You taught me to be strong and brave

So thank you for helping me soar.

Camp Jupiter there is not much,

That I am truly proud.

But I wish you all a glorious future,

Shout your battle cries loud!

Nico DiAngelo, your power is clear,

But I found that you were kind,

Honest, brave and true.

So please stay true to your mind.

To Piper, it took a while to look you in the eye,

When you arrived on Jason's arm.

But look after the fool and do well by him,

Keep Jason Grace far away from harm.

And to Jason, what can I say?

You put me back together then ripped me in two.

Now you're starting to remember,

And I'm starting to heal too.


End file.
